User talk:Trigger Happy the Gremlin
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 15:29, July 8, 2015 (UTC) |} Can please ask before you add something in my video game? The Venture costume pack sounds cool and stuff but stop adding random things without posting a request on my blog post. Thank you.-RealGameTime Did you want to do that Welcome thing? Well here is a way just do {{ then USER name then a {{ but other way it'll work martin mcfly (talk) 18:58, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, My mistake you do {{ and then USERNAME and then do {{ the other way martin mcfly (talk) 09:18, August 24, 2016 (UTC) LEGO Metaworld Nice show, And why is it TV-14?martin mcfly (talk) Thank you! It will be TV-14 due to some dirty and crude jokes, as well as violence and gore. Ah thanks martin mcfly (talk) 15:34, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure add yourself martin mcfly (talk) 15:48, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Forgot to mention earlier I promoted you to rollback per your earlier request.--Toa Matau 03:12, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! I really appreciate it. I hope to make some major improvements to some pages here! Trigger Happy the Gremlin (talk) 04:01, December 24, 2016 (UTC) categories Hello, I just want to remind you that all articles you create must have categories. A lot of categories are obvious from the title such as themes or the parts category; it's not that hard. Don't worry, this isn't a warning; I just thought i'd let you know. It might be wise to have a flick through the manual of style. Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 19:38, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the notice. I will try to categorize pages within 2 minutes after I am done making them. I am Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my username makes no sense! (talk) 21:20, April 6, 2017 (UTC) What is your message on that old review about?-Toa The reviewer used the "a word" in it. I am Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my username makes no sense! (talk) 01:31, June 16, 2017 (UTC) It is fine.-Toa Customs Hi, you have two customs with no categories; you need to give them categories or I will have to delete them. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:16, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about that. I am Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my username makes no sense! (talk) 18:48, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Hey, Trigger, thank you very much for adding categories! I forgot to add them, these days I'm so forgetful about many things. Shiva Talk 08:04, August 27, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. I am Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my username makes no sense! (talk) 13:45, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I was reading your custom and although you did mention that it shouldn't be on the wiki, could you please remove the "sex/nudity" section. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:24, August 30, 2017 (UTC) I was pretty iffy about including it from the start, but yes, gladly. It's a common mistake for people, but you have to click the blue link in peopel's signiature and reply on their talk page, otherwise they aren't notified. I am Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my username makes no sense! (talk) 22:16, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 21:58, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was kind of in a hurry to remove the objectionable label. About your Customs I am not an admin but, I looked recently at more of your customs and I saw many dont have images in them like Custom:Abomination Defense for an example. The customs policy here says all customs most have at least one image in them so please make sure to put images in your customs or they will be removed. Thank you.--Dadaw (talk) 19:21, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I will get to adding images, the problem is, several of my logos are not related to LEGO. Can I still add them? I am Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my username makes no sense! (talk) 19:26, September 2, 2017 (UTC) I think all you need is like put the word LEGO with Ms Paint if you want it will work.--Dadaw (talk) 00:28, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I will try, but I am pretty bad at MSP. I am Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my username makes no sense! (talk) 00:44, September 3, 2017 (UTC) You can only use customs that you make. Otherwise your page is at danger for getting deleted.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 01:56, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, didn't know that. I am Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my username makes no sense! (talk) 02:05, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Or you have to ask for the permission of the author to use it. Shiva Talk Customs 14:58, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Oh. Either way, contact an admin to see if he thinks my Jonah's Missions custom should be deleted. I am Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my username makes no sense! (talk) 15:06, September 9, 2017 (UTC) I am one('s alt). Just remove the custom figs that aren't your's.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 15:10, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Contest Hello I whould like to ask for more information about your battle pack, can you send me images and thier "story" and characters names? thank you it will be important for the judging.--Dadaw (talk) 21:41, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your interest in my Battle Packs, however, I don't really have any images outside of the ones I entered for the contest. However, I do have some backstory to them; the first one (not the Morum Mothership) is the Resistance Juggernaut, it can hold four people, one of which mans the quadruple artillery. The Juggernaut's sole armaments are the sentry guns, which can detach and leave the vehicle, though without it the Juggernaut is unarmed. The Morum Mothership, on the other hand, is a transport utilized by the Morum forces. Its purpose is to deploy soldiers on various points of battlefields, not to be a heavyduty battleship, which is why its only weapons are two phasers on either side of the cockpit. The transportation vehicle seats up to five Morum Shock Soldiers as well as their respective gear, but in the Battle Pack, it only carries three Shock Soldiers and an Expert Shock Soldier aeronaut. The ace has the option to both land the craft in a traditional manner and wait for the troopers to disembark on their own, or the pilot can detach the comrade compartment, allowing the craft to exit the landing zone fast. As for characters, the ones in the Resistance Juggernaut are just nameless Resistance Troopers, while the gray ones in the Morum Mothership are Shock Soldiers, with the black one being an Expert Shock Soldier. In short, I hope you enjoyed this information! I am Trigger Happy, not a gremlin, my username makes no sense! (talk) 21:52, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Customs Hello! Your page Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Dimensions Continue does not meet the requirements of this wiki. I'll give you 24 hours to make the necessary changes or it'll be deleted. Lightning Hawk Talk 14:59, August 27, 2019 (UTC)